Jaune Arc and the Tournement
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Jaune is up at the Tournament and something happens that no one expects, Jaune versus three fighters at once? This should be good. 5 points of view, 1000 words in all, lets see how this self challenge goes.


**Bouncing around in my head, had to get it down beacues the damn stroy wouldn't let me sleep, 1000 words, 5 POV, 2 section per POV, 100 words per section, Read on.**

* * *

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath calming himself from the roar of the crowds filling the arena around him, his instincts were yelling at him to run, that this was too dangerous, that he wouldn't be able to use trickery to get out of this one. Hearing a faint whispering sound on his left he shifted his left leg back behind is right the still sheathed blade bumping against his thigh as he proceeded to jump backwards. Reaching his left hand down he unhooked the sheath from his belt and drew his blade, Jaune was ready.

* * *

Pyrrah watched eyes wide as Jaune maneuvered around the field below. It was beautiful, a dance that he let himself fall into, a rhythm that the three men against him projected. She watched as the boy… man, drew his blade and extended his shield the golden arcs glistening in the sun as his blue eyes opened flaring white along the edges. Pyrrah couldn't help her head cocking to the side slightly as this new Jaune proceeded to attack and defend against the three opponents falling into a dance of spins, slashes, turns and blocks. Since when could Jaune do that.

* * *

The Heiress watched slightly intrigued at this side of the Dunderhead that she had never seen before. As he moved around the field of battle there was a fluidity that as of yet had been unseen. She smiled, smirked, slightly as he knocked the intricate looking weapon from the close combat fighter's hands with a well placed strike of his sword before bashing his shield into the larger man's face knocking him out cold. She watched as he dove to the side collapsing his shield down as he rolled out of a flurry of bullets from the two remaining opponents.

* * *

Ren watched Nora bouncing next to him as his team leader he seemed to dance around the field dodging bullets, looking closely Ren finally saw it, a faint trail of white following behind Jaune. Jaune was running purely off of Aura, his instincts, reason, thoughts all took a second place to the dictations of the Ancestors. Ren knew a different story behind Aura from his people far to the east and south. Aura wasn't the body, or the embodiment of one's soul, it was of the family's soul the stronger the family the stronger the aura of the current generation.

* * *

From the shadows a smirking man brought a steaming mug of coffee to his lips as he watched the pupil at work. Funny even though he knew that the young Arc would make it to the Semi-Finals and a chance at the Final Round that he was actually seeing it was altogether different. Chuckling slightly he watched as Jaune backhanded the mid-ranger with his shield the poor spear-turned-assault-rifle wielding boy just slid to the ground, there was a ferocity, savagery almost that Ozpin knew that Jaune had in him, seeing it displayed though, what did that trio say to Jaune.

* * *

Ozpin adjusted his glasses and handed the scroll back to the always there Miss Goodwitch. He had deleted the file and anyway to recover it from all of the servers, the trio most definitely deserved their comeuppance. No one talked about any student of his like that, let alone multiple of them, especially the female ones…. Ozpin took a sip from his mug and knew that he would never say it out loud but he completely agreed with Jaune's method of punishment, the lowest ranked student in Beacon decimating the second strongest threesome in Vital, and making it a show.

* * *

Ren watched as the sniper of the group finally got a shot in on Jaune, unfortunately it seemed to have pissed the blond knight off… bad move, the bullet barely penetrated the wall of aura as the round was pushed out and the miniscule amount off bleeding became nonexistent as the would be bullet wound healed itself. Ren watched Jaune dodge from then on out bidding his time waiting for something to happen as shots flew missing. Ren' eyes went wide as he watched the blade of Cors start to glow… as if… covered… with … oh that poor fool.

* * *

Weiss' jaw dropped as a multi elemental dust slash sprang from Jaune's blade and hit the third and final member of the trio dead center causing a massive explosion of fire ice and thunder that rivaled the Rubtastrophy that was 'first contact'. As the man fell to his knees before collapsing completely Weiss licked her lips as Jaune simply, silently slipped his blade back into the shield/scabbard slipped it onto his belt and simply walked away. Since when did 'Vomit boy' get so… sexy. What!? Jaune couldn't…. but he wasn't… B-But how could that be….

* * *

Phyra simply opened and closed her mouth as she pointed to the blond walking out of the arena to the roaring approval of the crowd. Everyone else in JNPR and RWBY simply shrugged except Weiss who was currently drooling on herself for some strange reason. A single man with a sword and shield took down a trio of hardened combatants. This wasn't their loveable, clumsy leader there on the field. There was no Polarity intervention, no secret special magic… and it scared her. If this was Jaune with zero training expect for the last few months… who, what was he.

* * *

As Jaune walked into the locker room that he had came out of not even 15 minutes before he rolled his shoulders before starting to shrug off his armor. He could feel his Aura levels; they weren't dangerously low all though that bullet to the chest knocked out a decent chunk. That was what he had been practicing with Ozpin for hours on end about, not combos, not super secret skills, Jaune knew he had one thing going for him and that was Aura. Jaune let out a groan as he moved the last of his armor over his head.

* * *

**Read, Review, Eat Pancakes.**


End file.
